ABSTRACT The purpose of this proposal is to seek support for the 52nd Annual Meeting of the Society for Leukocyte Biology (SLB) to be held at the Westin Copley Place in Boston, MA from November 15-18, 2019. The subject of the meeting is: ?Tissue Specific Immunity: Translating Our Discoveries?. SLB is the leading scientific society with a focus on leukocytes and their roles in the pathophysiology of acute and chronic diseases. There are no other international meetings or societies that specifically hone in on this important topic of the leukocyte and immunity. The annual meetings sponsored by SLB fill this void. The long-term goal of the SLB and its annual meetings is to maximize the exchange of ideas and foster research collaborations in order to accelerate inter- disciplinary basic and translational research. This year's program will emphasize the synergistic relationship between academic, government and biotech sectors as it relates to bringing new treatment modalities to market. Our co-organizers are from the University of Louisville in Kentucky and from Biogen in Boston and they exemplify this mission of fostering academic and biotech collaboration. The unifying theme of the meeting is to address diseases that currently affect human health, have an immune or inflammatory basis, and are in need of new therapeutic developments. The objectives of the annual meeting include: 1) advancing original research and related scientific endeavors in the field of leukocyte biology and host defense, 2) promoting the career development of junior and new investigators interested in leukocyte biology, and 3) encouraging the translation of basic research in leukocyte biology to applications in the clinic. These objectives will be achieved through the following Aims: Aim 1: To provide an innovative and scientifically progressive program, in a collegial forum, to address the latest developments in tissue specific immunity. Aim 2: To provide opportunities for new investigators and student trainees to interact with established scientists from academia and industry. Aim 3: To promote diversity in the field of leukocyte biology by cultivating the participation of women, minority, early stage and disadvantaged students. The meeting will include 3 Plenary Sessions and 8 Concurrent Sessions with a total of 18 invited speakers. Each concurrent session will include 4 oral presentations selected from the submitted abstracts. In addition, there will be 2 poster sessions, and a Poster Flash Talks session highlighting selected abstracts from among those submitted for poster session presentations ? primarily early-career scientists and clinicians. To support the career development of trainees there will be career roundtable sessions in which academic, government, and biopharma scientists will provide career advice to trainees on how to be successful in different sectors. SLB strongly encourages the participation of women, minorities, and persons with disabilities, and in accordance with NIH guidelines, active measures are undertaken to ensure that women and minorities are well-represented at this conference. We are requesting NIH support to fund 16 travel awards to the most meritorious trainee applicants.